


because you got to have faith

by dylansobrien



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylansobrien/pseuds/dylansobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months but Niall still believes Harry will come back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because you got to have faith

The wind blew hard around Niall’s frail body as he continued to sip from the cider he had found under the kitchen sink. Lord knows how long it had been there but Niall didn’t care – he seemed to not be caring about anything these days. His fingers were clutching tightly around the neck of the bottle and he found peace in the sound of the drink sloshing every so often when he stumbled slightly. His feet were squelching in the slick mud as he made his way up the large hill; a rainstorm had recently passed through Cheshire so the wet mud ruining his new shoes wasn’t so much a surprise.

The night was a dark blue, highlighted by little specks of white and adorned by the moon. Nature was truly beautiful; Niall really should get out more. He could hear Harry’s beautiful laughter floating around his ears as he took another swig of his drink before dropping to his knees, now having made it to his destination and Niall couldn’t help but laugh as well. But his laugh was different to Harry’s – it was hollow and meaningless. Too empty and forced to be a laugh coming from _the_ Niall Horan.

Back in the day Niall was the life of the party, the centre of everyone’s attention because he radiated warmth and happiness and love. He had the power to make someone feel like they’ve known him a lifetime in just a few seconds of being in his company. But that was the old Niall – or maybe – the fake one trying to deal with everything at once.

He gently placed the flowers he had scrunched up in his right hand down in front of him and stared at the ground through glassy eyes and a broken heart. The wind gently settled around him, as if it knew Niall was about to speak, and then all was silent. Niall could feel the warm hand on his back, encouraging him to go on and even though the smell of wet mud was floating all around him the over powering scent of Harry’s aroma filled his senses and calmed him completely. Niall lived his life like a boat out at sea during a storm, forever bouncing off the crashing waves and losing sight of home – he liked to think Harry was like the light house, always being the light to guide him.

The grip on his shoulder got tighter and the warmth the hand was bringing him spread throughout his body, making his heart beat faster and his numbing fingers to tingle. He took a deep breath. _“I love you, you know?”_

The words felt heavy on his tongue and his heart sunk in his chest. The warmth that had been spreading through his body like a forest fire had cut off as soon as the words left his mouth. Then a bone chilling coldness started seeping into his bones, numbing his insides because it had been the same as always – still no reply. Because it was just like always, Harry wasn’t really there, the touch wasn’t real and the laughter was just from a different time in a different memory where everything seemed a lot easier. The headstone in front of Niall seemed to become more and more prominent as Niall’s eyes began to fill with tears once more. In a fit of rage, Niall grabbed the beer bottle and smashed it off the head piece, curling into himself and sobbing out his name.

_“Harry, Harry, Harry please.”_

He repeated it like a mantra, as if saying the name more than once would bring him back but it wouldn’t. And Niall knew he should stop coming up the same hill, with the same flowers and with the same set of hope because he knew Harry wasn’t coming back, not now, not ever, but he had to at least try.


End file.
